


“Come Over Ryan :)”

by TwinkCowboy



Category: SuperMega Show, supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smooch, Wholesome úwù, anywahs it’s just wholeosme, no sex like you fuckers want, sorry if this is a bit bad, uhh, uwu, watching some movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkCowboy/pseuds/TwinkCowboy
Summary: Matt and Ryan finish their work early. Maybe today they could have a peaceful night. And of course, they do.





	“Come Over Ryan :)”

It was a normal day for Ryan, he and Matt didn’t have to record today and just kinda edited some stuff at the office. They luckily got head in all of their work and were pretty proud of themselves. 

“See Ryan I told you we would get it all done.”

“Yeah, yeah I get it.” Ryan smiles when Matt smiled. Fuck that boys smile is contagious. Since they didn’t have anymore work to do here maybe they could just go home or maybe they could go out for some food or maybe-

Oh fuck. Ryan almost forgot, he had to do some cleaning up at his house. He was mostly trying to force himself to do it but since they did kinda get a bit of an early day, this would be the perfect time to do it. 

“Hey Ryan, later do you want to hang out?” Matt asks smiling at the older boy.

“Well if I finish up cleaning my house then maybe.” Now here was another thing that made Ryan even more determined to clean his house. If he cleans it then it won’t be a struggle to walk around in and also he could hang out with Matt later today.

What he didn’t know is that when he came back he had a big mess to take care of. And it was only 2 o’clock. So he tried to get to work. It wasn’t that hard doing some of the simple stuff like getting his clothes folded or whatever, putting the dishes away but the hardest part had to be when Lego kept bouncing on his leg and messing something up. Though Ryan couldn’t get angry at his little boy.

When it finally reached 7 o’clock Ryan got a big deal of his house cleaned and he was proud. Sure it wasn’t 100% clean (more like 84%) but it still looked presentable. In a very cliche moment he heard his phone vibrate, so he grabbed that bad boy up and saw a text from Matt.

“Come over Ryan :)”

If it was just come over Ryan would be a little bit worried but after seeing the stupid smile he knew he had nothing to worry about. He got to his car and drove off to Matt’s place to see what the twink wants.

When he got there he knocked on Matt’s door or whatever and Matt opened it fairly quickly.

“Hey Ryan.” 

Matt said happily which promoted a smile out of Ryan. 

“Hey Matt, by the way why did you want me to come over?” He asked still smiling. Matt smiles and grabbed his hand.

“Follow me.”

Ryan easily could’ve gotten his hand away from Matt’s but he wanted to see what this thing was. And he liked the feeling of Matt’s hand in his hand. He already knows Matt likes it as well. Matt took Ryan into the living room, there were some blankets and a bowl of popcorn.

“I was thinking that maybe we could just hang out and watch movies.” Matt said smiling brightly. Ryan chuckled.

“Of course but you didn’t have to make it seem suspicious.” They both laughed. They sat down on the couch with blankets on them, and went on Netflix to watch a movie they could find. It didn’t take long enough for them to get distracted by the movie, and soon enough the hours went by. Going from 9, to 11, to 12. All over the place. 

“Ah fuck it’s getting late.” Ryan says as he checks his phone for the time. Matt pauses the movie and got into a sitting position. 

“Oh are you gonna go?” Ryan could heat a bit of sadness in his voice.

“Well. I could stay if you want.” Ryan suggests, Matt almost immediately said yes. So that’s how they stayed with each other for the rest of the night. They locked hands at some point who knows, and were just laying there. 

“Hey Matt what do you want to watch now?” Ryan asks but when he doesn’t get an answer he looks at Matt and sees that he’s sleeping. He smiles a bit before turning off the TV. He gives Matt a little kiss on the cheek before saying “good night.” 

But before Ryan could close his eyes he hears a soft “good night” as well.


End file.
